A currently unnamed Robsten story
by TheJRose237
Summary: Giving writing something a go :  I love Robsten, and I think you've got to follow them to maybe get the gist of the story, and the ins and the outs, but give me a chance :  Changes/ideas/advice welcome :


I woke up, and started doing my usual things each morning, showered, brushed my teeth, twice (today was going to involve a certain amount of 'kissing', and got changed. I threw on some jeans and grabbed a worn T off the top of a pile of clothes on my side board, tied a knot in it and I was ready. Today was exciting; I was going to Catherine's house to find my 'Edward'.

Realising I'd got the part of Bella in Twilight, had been really exciting, I could wait to get stuck into the project. Since my audition with Catherine, I'd been over the script a million times, writing all over it, leaving no hair uncombed. Meeting my 'Edward' was going to be exciting, we would find the right guy, I just knew it.

He walked in, handsome, rugged, and a pretty face, I wondered if this would be the guy. He certainly looked like the Edward I imagined. We went into Catherine's garden and began running some lines, I loved being in Bella's world, this was one of the first times I felt like I really connected with a character, I owed it to her to find the right guy, I cared about her. Things were going okay, something was making me nervous, nothing was shouting out to me 'This is the Guy', but I gave it the benefit of the doubt. We went inside to do a different scene and that was where it all went belly-up.

As I sat there, facing off with countless pillows, I realised this was not my 'Edward', he was too perfect and too right, and the pillows, well, they just weren't necessary. He finally left the room, looking very complacent; he even said 'see you soon'. I looked at Catherine, we need not say a word, we were totally on the same page.

As I sat on the sofa facing the wall, I was exhausted, we'd seen so many guys, but none of them were 'Edward', and I knew there was only one more guy due to come in, 20 minutes ago. Brilliant, I thought. The door knocked behind me, and Catherine let him in. As I turned around, I spotted him, his messy hair and scruffy attire, he was talking to Catherine. I heard his voice, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Rob," He was British, I was weak. How I loved the British accent, he sounded so calm and fresh. This could be interesting, I felt intrigued.

He strolled over to me, _he can walk towards me anytime, _there was something about this guy, even in his walk. He shook my hand, his hands were slightly 'girly' but just the right size, not too small, and I wondered what he could do with them. I _pinched myself_, _you are Bella, not Kristen, _that made this okay. We got stuck in, he stood in front of me and read off his script, note: he hadn't learned his lines, Catherine wouldn't be impressed, but he spoke with such honesty, this man was incapable of lying, that I realised straight away. We finished up, everything felt so unorganised, but it felt so perfect and the same time, I felt comfortable with this situation, I prayed Catherine would give this guy a chance even if he seemed a bit lazy.

We made our way over to Catherine's bed, Catherine must be feeling something here, none of the other guys had made it this far, but Rob definitely didn't know that, she set up her camera. "What's that for?" he asked her unprofessionally, "I need to check if what I'm seeing translates onto the screen, we do this for every guy," she was giving nothing away, my stomach churned, in about 15 minutes I would kiss him for the first time _as Bella of course_. The film rolled and we were off, "I just want to try this.. stay very still.. do not move.." as Edward came towards me on the bed, I sat in anticipation, he came so close, he breathed heavily on my face, testing his boundaries, his lips touched mine, soft and full, he knew how to kiss. I naturally responded, careful not to go too far, _keep your mouth closed_ I reminded myself. Catherine called "CUT", _Damn. _

Later on and the audition was wrapping up, I was surprised to find out he had been here for over 3 hours, it must be dark outside already, and I was late for dinner with Michael, 10 more minutes wouldn't make any difference I thought as he walked over to talk to me, "Sorry," he whispered.  
>"For what?" I had butterflies.<br>"For turning up late, for not learning my lines and for generally making a fool out of myself", there was a moment of silence, I ran my hand through my hair, while I waited for him to continue, "Its just.. well I watched your film the other week, Into the Wild, and I thought you were amazing, so I came down to audition for this.. and, you are amazing..and I know I've totally messed this up so I thought I'd tell you anyway," he spoke with such sincerity.  
>"Thanks," I said embarrassed, "and don't worry you were great," <em>please say Catherine will give him a chance<em>, this guy was so not perfect that he was perfect, he ran his long fingers through his long fringe, "Let me give you my number, you know, in case you need to talk about this or anything while you're here or whatever," _not so smooth Kristen,_ I knew this was going to be a risk for me, but I was with Michael, and this was _Bella, _it was all above board.

As he left, half-heartedly, I rushed over to Catherine, "He's the one, I know what you're thinking, he didn't learn his lines, he was late, but he was sorry, and there must have been a legit reason for it, and I'm not just saying it because he's the last guy, I'm saying it because he's the perfect guy, he's just like Edward too, so hard on himself, it makes you want to help him out" she smiled at me.  
>"I like him, I'll have a think about it. Anyway, we're done for the day, want to have a coffee? You look like you need one," she laughed, "all those pillow fights."<p> 


End file.
